The present invention relates to keyboard support apparatuses, and more specifically, to a keyboard support apparatus adapted to be mounted to an undersurface of an overhead cabinet, an overhead shelf, a low ceiling, and the like.
Many keyboard support apparatuses are typically mounted to an undersurface of a desktop inside a space provided under the desktop for accommodating a person""s legs. These keyboard support apparatuses usually comprise a keyboard platform that can slide underneath the desktop for supporting a keyboard. The keyboard platform can be pulled out from under the desktop to position the keyboard at a front edge of the desktop when the keyboard is in use. The keyboard platform can also be pushed in under the desktop to conveniently store the keyboard under the desktop when the keyboard is not in use.
A drawback of these keyboard support apparatuses is that they typically support a keyboard at a height that is level with or slightly below the desktop. As a result, food or drinks that are placed on top of the desktop may spill onto the keyboard, which may damage the keyboard. Another drawback is that countertops in many kitchens and laboratories do not have an undersurface available for mounting these keyboard support apparatuses because such countertops are typically built on top of cabinets or drawers. As a result, a person may not be able to use these keyboard support apparatuses to support a keyboard when working from a countertop in a kitchen or a laboratory.
Therefore, there is a need for a keyboard support apparatus that supports a keyboard above a desktop or a countertop, which would prevent food or drinks that are spilled onto the desktop or the countertop from damaging a keyboard. In addition, there is a need for a keyboard support apparatus that is adapted to be mounted to an undersurface of an overhead cabinet, an overhead shelf, a low ceiling, and the like. This would allow a person to use the keyboard support apparatus to support a keyboard when working from a countertop that does not have an undersurface available for mounting a keyboard support apparatus.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a keyboard support apparatus that is adapted to be mounted to an undersurface of an overhead cabinet, an overhead shelf, a low ceiling, and the like.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the keyboard support apparatus comprises a storage compartment adapted to be mounted to the undersurface of an overhead cabinet, an overhead shelf, a low ceiling, and the like. The keyboard support apparatus further comprises at least one extendable support arm pivotally coupled at one end to the storage compartment, and a keyboard platform pivotally coupled to the other end of the at least one support arm. Each support arm is adapted to extend downwardly from the storage compartment to position the keyboard platform below the storage compartment in an operational configuration. Each support arm is also adapted to contract upwardly to position the keyboard platform inside the storage compartment in a storage configuration.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.